i'm sorry for breaking your heart
by rosepetels
Summary: yugi dies because kaiba hires a girl to kill yugi. but before he does yugi kisses yami but yami rejects yugi love after seeing yugi die from his own eyes will he get revage or bring yugi back to life (A/N the girl is pinkane diane pie from mlp human something for broies to enjoy as well)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Rejected and bloodshed.

It was a normal day but if only he wasn't looking at Atem so much in class he might have got some work done.

And a certian ceo was eyeing Yugi.

"Yo Kaiba stop staring at Yug it's giving me the creeps."Joey said.

Yugi walk home alone with rain pouring down outside then heard a loud yell saying "DAMMIT"sounding like Yami.

"Yami are you okay"Yugi ask while walking upstairs to see a bleeding yami.

"Yeah just fell down the stairs pretty hard."Yami said with bit of pain.

It became late and yugi and yami slept in the same room while yugi was on his side of the bed he saw yami in pain.

"Are you alright does it still hurt"yugi ask.

"yeah"That was all yami said.

"I can make the pain go away"Yugi said with a tender voice yami was confused but yugi got closer to the ex-pharaoh and there lips met yami was in shock and push yugi away.

"I-i'm sorry it's just that I love you and I wanted to help"yugi said.

"I'm sorry yugi but i'll be sleeping down stairs tonight."yami said.

He closed the door behide him and yugi was in schock"I-I can't belive it he just left I guess it's best for both of us"Yugi sob.

Over the weeks yami and yugi barly talk and Kaiba kept staring at Yugi that started to scare Yugi alittle.

"I'm going for a walk"yugi said.

Yami just waved goodbye.

Yugi was walking for 3 or 4 hours.

"Why can't I stop thin-whos txeing me"Yugi pick up his phone from his pocket saying-2 hours you must come to school roof-

"That's weird it dosen't say who it's from I guess I might as well"yugi said.

"So you just reject him like that"Tea said.

"Look I just wasn't ready"Yami told his friends.

"Atem there's something out side can-hey who turnd out the lights."grandpa said being bildfolded.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"tea screamd in terror.

Everyone was being bilndfolded having no idea what the hell was going on.

It was a 2 hour drive to get the bilnd people to school.

"Can we see now."Joey ask.

"Yes un bildfold them and make sure they don't escape."this was a fimiler voice to them.

Finally anlowing to see they saw there kiddnaper.

"KAIBA"Yami yelled.

"So Atem are you ready in fact are all of you ready"kaiba ask.

"Ready for what"Tristin ask.

"YAMI"Yugi barging threw the door.

"YUGI"yami yelled.

"So you came here i'm surpirsed."kaiba said with a smirk.

"What do you want"Yugi said argrey.

"Just something 'fun'"kaiba smirk.

"What do you mean"Yugi ask in terror.

"I'm sorry"A whisper said in the shawdows.

Yugi turned around and saw a girl running tords him and stab his stomach with a knife.

Yugi collapse and the floor and his friends saw him cralwing for safety his friends wanted to help but were held back men in black.

"YUGI"yami yelled.

"I'm sorry"the girl said.

And stab yugi's back which made him turn over for him to see her clear she was pale holding the knife with pink flepflops a dark pink dress and long dark pink hair with blue eyes.

She kept stabing him saying sorry for each stab while yugi was dyeing in front of friends making chokeing noises from blood coming out of his mouth.

Raising his bloody hand saying "Yami"then his life went out.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:the starge girl and the frozen boy.

Tea walks in to a room with a glass case that was frozen on the inside she walks toward it to the glass case to see a young boy name yugi motou.

"Hey yugi how's heaven I hope your enjoying your time I can't belive it it's only been 2 weeks when you died I still rember it I can't belive that son of a bitch kaiba would do something so awfull."tea said to her dead friend.

FLASHBACK.

After the girl in pink stabs yugi to death she stands straing at kaiba.

Kaiba straing at yugis lifeless body he chuckles but then"HA HA HA HAHA HA"kaiba was laughing at the dead was relese by the men and ran to yugi holding him.

"YUGI YUGI WAKE UP WAKE UP PLEASE."Yami yelled.

As he did ordering yugi to wake he looks at kaiba whos still laughing and run tords kaiba to punch but kaiba grab yami hand just before he could.

"Why why why why WHY KAIBA"yami demand kaiba.

"The brat was brothing me with his heart of the cards crap and me calling him the king of games and that duel with you and him I hate myself for it so I hire someone to do my work"Kaiba push yami back with force.

"GO TO HELL KAIBA"yami yelled.

"To bad you didn't protect him like promise right 'Pinkaname'kaiba told her.

"Huh where you go"kaiba look to where she was.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

"I miss you so yugi we all miss you well Atem coming over soon so I'll give him some time."tea said walking out of the room.

(A/N tea here belongs to a rich family and until a proper furnel is ready for yugi he's in a glass case case thats frozen on the inside that she paid so if you were confused here your aweswear.)

As tea walking out of the room she finds yami with roses yugi favorite flowers.

"Hey atem did you just get here"tea ask.

"Yeah"atem aweswerd.

"Come inside i'll get some you coffee"tea said.

"No coffee please."yami and with that yami went inside the room with the frozen boy.

"Hey yugi how are...are...you"atem ask with some sobs.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help but if kaiba didn't ...didn't OH YUGI I MISS YOU SO MUCH"yami yelled with tears and eyes becoming puff and red.

"I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T LOVE YOU BACK I JUST WASN'T READY FOR ANYTHING ABOUT HAVING BOYFRIEND OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT I'M SO SORRY"yami yelled.

"I SWEAR TO RA I'LL KILL KAIBA FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOU"yami yelled.

Then open the glass case with tears falling down yugi face putting the flowers on the dead yugi chest and kiss on yugi lifeless body hopeing he moved.

"Please forgive me yugi I better go i'm sorry my stay was short but I need time"Yami said then leaveing the room with tears as he left he saw his all his friends with flowers and surpirse looks.

"Atem dude"joey whisperd.

"I'm sorry did you hear"Yami ask.

"Yeah and you were kinda load."duke said.

"Sorry"yami said.

"You kown there been something brothing me latly."Grandpa trying to change the subject.

"Whats that"Yami ask.

"Who was that girl who stab yugi"grandpa ask.

"Well kaiba said her name was pinkanama."tristin said.

"Yeah but who the hell is she and why did she kept saying sorry so many times"ryo ask.

At the park at night there pinkanama sat on a swing still wearing the clothes on the night yugi died but with a jackit on that had a heart for a zipper her jackit was the color light blue with something fuzzy on her hoodie and sleaves.

As she sat there she sang a song that her grandmother told her "When I was a little girl and the sun was going down the darkness and the shadows they would always make me fraown i'd hide my pillow from what i thought i saw but grany pie said that wasn't the way to face your fears at all she said pinkie you gotta to stand up tall and learn to face your fears you'll see that they can't hurt you just laugh to make them dissapear _ha ha ha_ so giggle at the ghosties guffaw at the grossly crack up at the creepy whoop it up at the weepy chortle at the kooky snortle at the spooky and tell that big dump scary face to leave you alone and if he scare you he's gotta another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes wanna _ha ha ha_ laugh."The song was over and her still feels gult of what she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Pinkamena's past and Yami's dream.

After pinkie has finshed her song she looks at the sky as if telling her someing but instand she didn't look down thinking of how her past came to this.

IN PINKIE'S PAST.

Pinkie was a young girl working on a rock farm with her family but something was wrong her mother was missing ,and her dad was acting like he was hiding something, and peaple around them would go missing to the fact peaple starting to think they were curse.

"Hey daddy? Will mommy come back?"pinkie ask her father.

"I don't kown"her father said.

Pinkie came back from school for summer break with a bruse on her face from a girl who said that her family was sister's were missing for 2 weeks.

"DADDY I'M HOME"pinkie yelled.

No word was from the home until"AHHHHHHHH NO NO NO AHHHHHHHHHHH"was from the basment Pinkie was a little scared but went down she went to the basment to see horror,blood and guts and bones from peaple and animals not only that she saw her father riping the kindey of one of her teachers at school.

"D-daddy"pinkie whisperd.

"Yes"he hiss.

"What are you doing"She ask.

"Baking cupcakes"he said.

"DADDY THIS IS BAKING?OR IS THIS IS MURDER?"she yelled.

"GO UP STAIRS AND EAT DINNER OR YOUR NEXT"He yelled.

Pinkie did what she was told.

3 years past when that day happen her father said that if she wants to live she would help him "bake" cupcakes.

And she did until she got tired of killing and she would plan something that night when her dad was alsleep.

That night her father woke up in that basment with something pinning him down.

"So your awake old man"pinkie came out of the shadows.

"So my little girl is going to bake"Her dad said with a smirk.

"No daddy i'm going to hurt you no kill you"pinkie said in a very creepy voice.

Her dad was a little scared but not to much.

"Just say you'll never hurt anyone and i'll let you go"pinkie ask.

"HELL NO THIS WILL BE A TEST FOR YOU TO SEE IF YOU HAVE YOUR SANITY INSIDE YOUR HEAD AND HEAD ALONE"Her dad yelled.

"SHUT UP"she yelled back.

After 1 hour of hurting her father the same way those people she and her father hurt them by cutting off any tattos and burning them and finally removing the organs after pinkie has killed her father she didn't know if she was happy or not.

"D-daddy did I do a good job."pinkie ask her dead father.

Pinkie moved out of the city a few mouths later and met her mother again she was happy living with her she didn't have to kill anyone and her mom live in a bakery with friends name the cakes that had 2 babies.

But all of a sudden the cakes family went missing.

"Hey mom are you going out again"Pinkie ask her mom been going out with men when she found out her husbend was insane.

"Yes but for coffee so I won't be long"her mother said with a smile and left.

Pinkie was living with her mother like normal she was on a walk with a huge smile because her 14th birthday was coming up.

She saw a shed that she never saw before She went inside to what was inside to see it only had something she didn't know, chairs, and a door and next to the door were whips coverd in blood.

She went inside the door to only see her mother killing someone not only that but items that reminded her of her father.

"M-mom."pinkie said with a scared look.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO SEE THIS"Her mother yelled. Her mom was walking tords her with a danger.

She was next to a table that had a pair of scissors she grab them to defend herself.

"HAHAHAHA YOU THINK THATS GOING TO WORK"Her mother laghed.

'She right'pinkie thought to herself.

_'Why not kill her'_a voice came to her head saying to kill her.

It kept saying to kill her until the voice was so life like she could see the person who was talking to her.

And the voice was her.

_'KILL HER DAMMIT BEFORE SHE KILLS YOU'The voice yelled._

"Mom maybe we can work something out becasue I love you"pinkie said giving her mom a hug.

"Oh pinkie that would be nice."Her mother saying in a little tender voice knowing her own fleash and blood was helping her.

"Pinkie how abot we-"Her mother was cut off from something stabing her which were the scissors pinkie was smiling and open the scissors while her mom was chokeing from blood comeing out of her mouth and her life ended.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"pinkie laghed so hard her smoache hurt.

4 years pass and pinkie made her familiys famues 'cupcakes'again.

"Hey pinkie did you hear there's a new girl in town I think her name was Twilght"a girl came to her with rainbow hair by the name of rainbow dash.

Pinkie smirk at the new girl as she was walking down.

Pinkie voice that came to her head saying '_Time to make a number for her'_ Pinkie had a smirk.

As the new girl was settileing in Pinkie was getting ready for a new number and the number was 100:Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie saw the name and the voice came _'So your own friend you know we have to'_

"No we don't"pinkie said.

_'Don't fool around you know you have to'The voice _said.

"I guess your right"pinkie said.

"Pinkie I want to go home" Rainbow dash said in a fanit whisper when she was bleeding out where her tatto of a rainbow lighting bolt with a cloud on top and was burn by 2 nails and she rip off her blue tatto wings on her back.

"Yeah I can see wanting to do that sometimes I just wanna give up and say i'm done with this mess and go to bed but you kown what you can't shrug off your responsibilities you got to pull yourself up and meet the challenges head on that's the only way you're gonna get ahead in life."Pinkie said in a happy tone.

Rainbow hung her head and cried and pinkie saw this and saw her father and whisperd"You lost your sanity pinkie dear" her dead father said and just saw rainbow crying.

"Dashie, oh no what have I done"pinkie cried.

Rainbow look up and saw her crying and said in a faint whisper"You don't want to do this do you"Rainbow ask.

"No I don't"painie walk over to a table and grab a knfie and walk over to the wall and put the haddle knfie on the wall she was panting and stab her head then fell.

Pinkie's eyes open.

"W-what i'm not dead but why"pinkie ask herself.

"_You knew you had this power didn't you pinkie"The voice ask._

"PINKIE PIE"Rainbow yelled to her to see rainbow.

A few mintues later Applejack was worried because she remeber that rainbow was coming over and twilight,rarity and fluttershy were with her they came inside surgercube coner and went to the basment and saw rainow dash coverd in blood releasd from her schalkes and huging the poor inasne pink ger saying"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY DASHIE"She kept on yelling sorry.

A few mouths later pinkie wanted to move to Japan and earned her money to go all her friends were there giving her gifts to say good luck.

"I'll vist on hoildays"Pinkie said.

"You better"rainbow said while covering all her stiches.

(**A/N SKIPING A FEW PARTS)**

Pinkie check her e-mail and one got to her intenshin say *KAIBA CORP NOW*Pinkie did what was told and met kaiba.

"How may I help you"Pinkie ask.

"May I ask you something"kaibe said.

"Uhh...sure"pinkie said.

"Do you still bake or murder"kaiba ask.

Pinkie's eyes waneded after the word murder and yelled"NO I DON'T KILL"Pinkie yelled.

"Yes you do that was until you moved to japan."kaiba said.

"WHAT"pinkie yelled.

**(A/N SKIPING THERE LITTLE CHAT TO THE PART ABOUT KAIBAS OFFER.)**

"I need you to do something for me"Kaiba ask.

"What is it"pinkie ask.

"Kill yugi moto"Kaiba said while explaning why.

"No"pinke said then turned her head to leave but to only see twilight,rainbow,rarity,applejack and fluttershy being held back by men with guns poaniting to there heads.

"Do this and I "might" let them go"Kaiba said.

After pinkie thought about it she said no but then heard a gunshot and turned her head to see fluttershy was shot to the head the other cried out fluttershy name.

While pinkie "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH"Pinkie thought about it and said"Ok I'll kill yugi"pinkie cried.

"Perfect now meet me tonight"kaiba said and then order the men in black to send her friends in a room and fluttershy's corpse away.

**(A/N SKIPPING YUGI'S DEATH)**

Pinkie ran to kaiba corp and went to the room where her friends were being held captive then went inside to see twilght crying addtace to a machicne (A/N If you seen cupcakes the one where they sing this is hallwooen then you kown what twilights addtace to)

One of the men push a button that said push that caused twilights arms and legs and head to be rip apart. yelling "PINKIE"after that she saw all her friends died like that.

She went over to twilights head and pick it up hugging it.

"I THOUGHT KAIBA WOULD LET MY FRIENDS GO"Pinkie yelled.

The man in black said "He said he *Might*not will"

Pinkies past ended and said to herself "WHY".

At yami's house he was in bed shaking rolling over side to side.

(Yami's dream)

Yami was walking around a castle and then saw corpses of girls yami ran then heard.

"YAMI YAMI HELP I NEED YOU IT HURTS"Yugi voice could be heard inside a door yami was in front ofhe open and saw a bleeding yugi how was crying.

"YUGI"Yami yelled.

"Why didn't you protect him"pinkie came out of the shadows showing her knfie while cutting her lips.

Yami woke up sweat comeing down his face wondering who ws that girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Yami's journel and Pinkie's revage.

Yami sat on the bed wondering about the dream he then got out a book and pen and wrote

Page 80: Kaiba that son of a bitch thanks to him not only Yugi died but that girl in my dreams who the hell is I hope your reading this even if your in heaven but I can't take the fact you gone please forgive me.I not going to kill myself but I want to hold you in my arms one more time.

Yugi Moto gone but not forgotten. R.I.P Yugi.

From Your Yami.

Yami put back the book on the desk and sleep.

(YAMI'S DREAM)

Yami was in a room it had the smell of blood the lights turnd on for him to see 5 girls coverd in blood one look smart another look like a cowgirl the next look like someone famus for paris someone look shy the other look of them said at the same time"Pinkamena"

Yami was scared he truned his head and saw yugi coverd in blood cralwing and saying"She feels alone"yugi said yami ran to him to comfrot him but then yugi vanshed and saw kaiba holding a head of a girlthat was purple and had light purple and pink skires in her hair saying

"Your a fool"

(REALATY)

Yami woke up in a sweat and pant 'Why is this happening to me'Yami thought.

(The next day)

Tea noitce yami acting weird so she called all her friends to vist them at the game shop.

" is atem home"tea ask.

"No he's on a walk."grandpa said.

"Can we come in"Joey ask.

"Sure"grandpa said.

After while duke went up stairs and went to yugi's and yami's room duke look at the the bed all made.

"Poor guy I can tell he's been having it hard"Duke spotted the book and pick it up and started reading.

Page 26:I didn't kown it was yugi was day of life I hate myself for not protecting him like I promise no matter what I do and how much magic I use it won't bring him back.

Page 27:Today Tea bought something I don't kown what it is she says it's something for yugi but today-**TEARS COVER WORDS-**I don't kown what to do anymore I want to die God kill me.

Page 28:I don't want to die I kown Yugi would not want this Yugi I want you to read this and tell you that I love you.

Page 29:I feel alone.

Yugi moto gone but not forgotten. R.I.P Yugi.

The rest was about how Yami missed yugi and that he loves him and that yugi should rest in peace.

Duke read more and cried.

"Poor guy I knew he was in but-but-Oh my gosh this hurts my heart."duke sob.

He read page 11

Page 11:Last night yugi kissed me and I don't what to feel the kiss somehow was nice I don't kown why I went down stairs I guess thats how a kiss is suppoe to feel I think?

Duke skip to page 80 about the nightmares.

Duke went down stairs and told the others to it and they did after a while they cried.

"That basterd Kaiba"joey sob.

The door open to see yami and look at his friends who were reading his journel.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING READING MY JOURNEL"Yami yelled.

Later that night pinkie was at kaiba corp.

"You son of a bitch you killed my friends I hate you so I'll kill your most dearest to you your little brother."Pinkie whisperd while entering mokuba rooms seeing him sleep she closed the door and grab a kifne growld.

"Die"she whisperd but then.

"Seto.. your the best"Mokuba said in his sleep.

He turnd over and his duel monster card neckle open to see young kaiba.

Pinkie then saw a remote next to it was a video camra she was wondering what was in the type and later found out it was for the camra she tunred the camra on and it played a video that was made today showing mokuba playing baseball with his brother and they enjoyed there game.

"Pinkie cried and said.

"I..can't he's not the bad guy I won't hurt you mokuba cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcakes in my eye"Mokuba woke up scent he's was sleepy he said."Is that you bro"He ask.

Pinkie did her best kaiba impersion and a pretty damn good one.

"Yes just checking on you good night"she said.

"Night bro"Mokuba said then went to sleep.

Pinkie was said remebering how her sisters use to that she went over to mokuba and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She went outside of kaiba corp and cried then said."He's a nice boy I'll make him a party when I start to fell better"She said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: friends to be there and outsider.

Yami was schock and angry when his friends were reading his journel.

"Why are you reading my journel"yami ask.

"Duke found it and he told us to read it."Ryo said.

"Well you shouldn'et"Yami grab his journel back from tea whom was holding it then look at his frineds who had tears in there eyes.

(A/N I want to ask you guys something were you sad crying or felt heartbroken for yami and pinkie just asking)

"Yami why didn't you tell us that you not only needed time but yugi to help you"tea ask.

"Because I ever scent he died I-I...I FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM EVEN THOUGH HE'S DEAD I CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT HE'S DEAD"Yami yelled and fell to his kness and hands crying.

"We all miss him"joey said.

It started to snow.

"Hey look it's snowing"grandpa said.

"I remeber when yug would have that happy face when it snowed like this."tristen said putting his hands on the back of his head.

"*sniff*Yeah yugi would love this."yami said putting on a fake smile.

His friends saw this fake smile and knew he was fakeing it even with everything looking neat and clean they could tell.

"Yami if you ever have a problem come to us our doors are always open"Tea said with a smile putting her hands on yami's sholders.

"Thank you bu-"yami was cut off by tristen.

"Atem needing time is not the only way to deal with fears and saddess you need someone to hug or a sholder to cry on come over to our places and well be willing to do anything"Tristen said.

"I guess your right."yami said putting his head down.

(1 WEEK LATER)

Tea was cleaning her room then a knock came to the door of her room.

"Misstress tea someone is here to see you"A maid came in and saw tea in a tink top and white underwear scent tea just got up.

(A/N Hey I said rich family I mean rich family.)

"Ok"tea said.

Yami came in crying.

"Need a sholder to cry on"tea ask.

"Yes I keep having the nightmares and there just getting worst and the more nightmares the more it shows it's my fault yugi died."yami walking over to tea and put his hands on her sholders putting his head down and cried.

"It's ok big guy"tea said rubbing his head.

(15 mintues later)

"Sorry"yami said.

"It's ok huh looks like rain"Tea look at the rain then her eyes wanded.

"Tea whats th-"Yami look down to see pinkie pie staring at the 2 she seem to be saying something but they could'nt hear her from a far away disstence.

"W-why is she here"Tea ask.

"I don't know."yami awsweard.

(Outside)

Pinkie didn't mind the rain she look at the 2 and started saying something in a whisper she said."I'm sorry"She said that over and over then when the rain stop she left with very wet clothes and hair.

'I hope they forgive me'pinkie thought.

(INSIDE)

Yami and tea were in terror even though she didn't do anything wrong.

"What the hell"tea said.

"Who is she"yami ask.

TBC


	6. UPDATES

UPDATES

Me:Hello I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm thinking of adding the next chapter a songfic but copying words from songs take- Pinkie:FOREVER.

Me:Really Pinkie.

Pinkie:Anywaysme and and Rosepetels want to ask you if we should add the songfic part?

Me:Or I should not have any songs in the this fic we would love to know.

Pinkie:And if it's no Rosepetels will have-

Me:Don't spoil Pinkie.

Pinkie:Sorry.

Me:And if it's yes we will do the songfic please let us know.

THANK YOU.

From Rosepetels.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Yami when your gone pinkie's gomenasai and both so alone

**(A/N this is just a song fic part of the story on three songs and i don't own them.)**

Yami got home after the girl left he laid on the couch he turned on the radio and the host said."Next song is when your gone by Avirl Lavigne"

The song began.

_The pino part started and yami was looking at the radio_

_"I aways needed time on my own I've never thought i'd need you there when I cry and the days feel like years when i'm alone and the bed where you lie is made up on your side."_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take do you see how much I need you right now._

Yami look at the radio and and thought 'Did you suffer from losing a friend or a loved one to?'Yami then remeber all the times he spet with Yugi like the tie Yami was sick and yugi was taking care of him and triend to remeber all those good times.

_When your gone the pieces of my heart are missing you when your gone the face I came to know is missing to._

_When your gone the words I need to hear to always to get me throught the day and make it okay I miss you._

ANother pino part came up and then the lyrics bagan.

_I've never felt this way before everything that I do reminds me of you and the clothes you left the lie on the floor and they smell just like you I love the things you do._

Yami closed his eyes when heard those lyrics they were true everything yami did remined him of yugi and his clothes are still on the floor and smell just like him and yami just wanted to cry right then and there he didn't care if someone saw him he wanted to cry like a baby a kid whatever yami just wanted to cry.

_When you walk away I count the steps you take do you see how much I need you right now._

_When your gone the pieces of my heart are missing you when your gone the face I came to know is missing you._

_When your gone the words I need to hear to always to get me throuht the day and make it okay I miss you._

_WE were made for each other out here forever I know we were yeah._

Yami wanted to turn off the radio but something was telling not to.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know everything I do I give my heart and soul I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me yeah._

_When your gone the pieces of my heart are missing you when your gone the face I came to know is missing you too._

_When your gone the words I need to hear to always to get me throuht the day and make it okay I miss you._

The song has ended and un knowing to Yami his friends were right there.

The host from the radio spoke again"Well that was when your gone by avril lavinge next up Oppa Gangnam style by Psy"**(A/N I CAN'T GO A DAY WITHOUT HEARING THAT SONG XD)**

Yami then turned off the radio and look at his friends and askn"Why are you guys here?"

"Were planing Yugi's funrail tommrow and we wanted to know if you come to my house tommrow to plan it out"

"Sure now if you excuse me I need to go on a walk"Yami grab a black coat and a red scarf considering it was snowing and walk out the door.

'Yugi'Yami thought.

Somewhere in tokyo Pinkie was on her Ipod and hearing music. A song stop and she looked throuth on her ipod what she wanted to hear next she saw a song called Gomenasai By T.a.T.u a song her friends told her about it and press play and the song began ig started like pinao playing she got up from a bench and look down and putted on her hoodie to keep her from the cold and walk.

_What I thought wasn't mine in the light was a one of a kind a precious pearl._

_When I wanted to cry I couldn't cause I wasn't allowed._

_Gomenasai for everything Gomenasai I know I let you Gomenasai till the I never needed a friend like I do now._

Pinkie kept on walking and then remebered all the good times she had with her friends.

Like the time when her friends were on a pinac and they got invited for wedding for Twilight's brother and babysiter **(A/N NOTHING BAD HAPPEN)**

_What I thought wasn't all so innocent was a delicate doll of porcelian._

_When I wanted to call you and ask you for I stop myself I stopped myself._

_Gomenasai for everything Gomenasai I know I let you down Gomenasai till the end I never needed a friend like I do now._

A bass part come up Pinkie just remebered the part of the song which remined her of Twilight and she and her would have awesome parties with all of her friends but when Pinkie friends died it all seem like they dissaperd one by one leaving her for that ponit Pinkie thought 'Did you suffer from losing a friend or a loved one to'At that ponit Pinkie wanted to cry right then and there she didn't care if anyone saw her she wanted to cry like a baby or a kid whatever Pinkie just wanted to cry.

_What I thought was a dream a mirage was as real as it seems a privilege._

_When I wanted to tell you I made a mistake I walked away._

_Gomenasai for everything Gomenasai (gomenasai) I know I let you down Gomenasai till the end I never needed a friend like I do now._

_Gomenasai I let you down Gomenasai (gomenasai) Gomenasai till the end I never needed a friend like I do now._

The song was ending and pinkie was crying.

**PINKIE POV**

I was a fool to trust Kaiba to let go of my friends not only did they die but I hurt someone along with hurting others.

**YAMI POV**

I was a fool how could I not love Yugi I can't belive my feelings wound not show until Yugi died I was a fool.

**NORMAL POV**

Yami and pinkie both stop at there tracks un knowing to them Yami was behide Pinkie and Pinkie was behide Yami.

**(A/N RIGHT NOW WITH OUT THE RADIO OR IPOD IS A SONG THAT I LOVE WILL PLAY RANDOMLY THE SONG IS SO ALONE BY ANNA BLUE)**

**YAMI POV **

I look down and closed my eyes and rember all the good times with Yugi Ra I miss him so much if there was a way for me to see him again I would do anything even give up my heart and soul.

_My face against the window pane a tear for every drop of rain I am so lonely and so sad your the reason I'm feeling bad I am so lonely and so sad living in a dream i've never had._

I then started to cry but this time with low sobs so no one would hear me but I was shaking trying to shake of the pain not the cold.

**PINKIE POV**

I look down and closed my eyes and remeber all the good times with my friends man I miss them so much if there was a way for me to see them again I would do anything even up my heart and soul.

_My face against the window pane a tear for every drop of rain i'm living like already I have died (have died) emptiness a present past a silent scream to shatter glass I have to go it's time for me to fly I am so lonely and so sad your the reason i'm feeling bad I am so lonely and so sad living in a dream I ever had._

I then started to cry but this time with low sobs so no one would hear me but I was shaking trying to shake off the pain not the cold.

**NORMAL POV**

_Wake me with your kiss._

Then Yami and pinkie ran to a all year open fair where there was ferris wheel un knowing to yami Pinkie was behide him and un knowing to pinkie yami was in front of her.

_Who will care if i'm not here if suddenly I dissappeared no one going to notice it at all._

_Dying flowers in my hand I'm vanishing from where I stand it isn't yet too late to get the cure._

_I'm am so lonely and so sad your the reason i'm feeling bad I am so lonely and so sad living in a dream I've never had I am so lonely and so sad your the reason i'm feeling bad I am so lonely and so sad living in a dream i've never had._

A man in a snow jackit said"Sir I belive your next"Yami look up at him said okay then the man stop him and said "Whoa there fella you need a parter to get on um... you mam will you join him"The man ask Pinkie nodded both yami and pinkie got in the same acrt not looking at eachother yami was looking out the window while Pinkie just down at her pink pants.

Yami may look okay on the outside and pinkie too but...

_I am so lonely and so sad your the reason i'm feeling bad I am so lonely and so sad Living in a dream i've never had._

On the inside Yami was screaming for Yugi's name and Pinkie screaming her friends names Yami just wanted to see him so badly that he could see him but then his mirage vanshed Pinkie just wanted to see her friends so badly she could see them but the her mirage vanshed.

_I'm am so lonely and so sad living in a dream i've never had (I am so lonely and so sad) Your the reason i'm feeling bad I am so lonely and so sad living in a dream i've never had wake me with your kiss._

**(A/N THE SONG DONE AND NO MORE SONGS FOR THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER)**

Yami was looking out the window and cried this time he didn't care if the girl was there

Pinkie heard him cry and she felt sorry and thought 'I remeber when I use to make people smile and now I lost my touch maybe I cane him smile'Pinkie didn't look up the man who was crying and even though she didn't know him she wanted to something without looking at she feels as if she knows this voice.

"Hey wanna here a joke"Pinkie ask.

Yami was then looking then found out she had a hoodie on so coundn't he coundn't see her face and the fact she looking down and she sounded familer but ignored that part and said"Sure"Yami need to stop crying he thought hearing a joke would make him better.

"Okay...um...well knock knock"

"Who's there"

"You"

"You who?"

"You need to cheer up"

'Pinkie what are you thinking that's a terrblie joke'Pinkie thought then heard lagheing souned like a male

"HA HA HA HA YOUR HA HA RIGHT I NEED TO BUT THAT JOKE WAS TERRBLIE"Yami kept on lagheing.

"Wait your lagheing"Pinkie ask.

"Of cousre I am it was so terrblie it was funny but thanks for making me smile I haven't smile in so long the only smile's I put on anymore are fake ones"Yami stop and smiled.

Pinkie was so happy she him happy that she ran to him to say thank you and put her hands on his shoulders but her hoodie fell off revealing her face then was schock to see the man who was there when she stab yugi to death yami frown and was schock to see the girl who stab yugi to death they look at eachother.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Angels and wish's do come true.

Yami look at her then soon shock from his eyes turnd to hatred and revengeful Pinkie let go of Yami and took steps back after seeing those eyes Yami then took steps to her until Pinkie had no more steps she could take back Yami notice this and his eyes became more scarer he then puts his arms around her neck and started chokeing her.

"Why did you kill yugi"Yami ask angerly.

"I...KAi...b"pinkie had a hard time saying what she was trying to say considering yami was suffocating her.

"Not only did Kaiba kill him by hiring you but you killed him you took him away with your knife"Yami told her.

Pinkie was trying so hard to speak but she knew how angry she was she almost killed Seto little brother she knew his pain but then she yelled with all her might "YOUR GOING THROUGH THE PAIN I UNDERSTAND"Yami was shock so he let go of her Pinkie was then cogthing and cried not from pain from yami but oain of her yelling like that.

"What do you mean your going through the same thing"Yami

"Kaiba ...he...made...Excuess ...m..e"Pinkie had a hard time considering yami almost killed her and she needed her streaghe back so she sat on the chair that was in the cart.

Yami almost felt sorry for her so he sat next to her.

After a while Pinkie gane steaghe.

"Now what about Kaiba"Yami ask.

"hE-h-HE KILLED MY FRIENDS"Pinkie yelled.

Yami was shock to hear this.

"What do you mean he killed your friends"

"He black mailed me he said he killed all of my friends if I didn't kill Yugi but he ended killing them anyways"

"So you didn't want to kill him"

"I promise myself I never kill again"

Yami was a little shock to hear that.

"What do you mean you promise yourself to never kill again"Yami ask.

Pinkie told Yami the whole story of her sad,bloody and lost past Yami felt horrble for almost killing her.

"That's horrble of what you father and mother did to you"Yami said.

"Yeah"pinkie sob.

'And along with a sad past became a crying future'Yami thought.

"I'm-i-I'm very sorry for Yugi I-I shounld have never trusted Kaiba to let my friends go and now i'm alone"Pinkie sob.

Yami felt pity for and wanted to comfort her so he put his arm around her Pinkie was a little shock but felt happy then blush a little of emberssment.

"Hey what's your name"Pinkie ask.

"Atem"

"I like that name"

"Is your name really pinkamea"

"Yes but call me pinkie pie or pinkie or even pink's"

"I like pinkie pie"

That momment pinkie felt happy it was a feeling she long for and then something destroy that happiness.

The ferris stop moving.

"What the hell"Yami said.

'What's going on here'

Pinkie then remeber something twilight told her.

FLASHBACK.

"Twilight what happens to machines when they stop working."Pinkie ask.

"Why do you ask"Twilight ask.

"I was wondering"

"Well that depands on which machines your talking about"

"The one's in fairs like a ferris wheel"

"I think they'll enther fix it or destroy it"

"Why do they stop working"

"Well it again depands like if it's old it's most likly will stop working but if in winter at least 22 degress will freeze the machine and it will stop if the machine turning things into ice the will break depanding on how much the ride weghes."

"Remind me to never get near a rollorcoaster in winter."

FLASHBACK ENDS

Pinkie eyes shot open and the thought of her head was she going to die?

"Pinkie what's the matter"Atem ask.

"I think the cart might fall into the freezeing lake"Pinkie said considering the ferris wheel was near a lake and it was winter so they may freeze to death if the cart falls.

"What do you mean the cart's going to fall"Atem ask.

Pinkie explane everything to him and atem tried his best to stay clam.

"Well on the bright side the cart has lights in here"Pinkie said then all of a sudden the lights went out and the cart started shaking.

"OH NO"Pinkie and atem yelled.

Then they could hear like glass breaking but it was from outside Pinkie knew it was ice and then the cart started shaking again the ice broke and the cart fell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH"Pinkie screamed.

"PINKIE"atem yelled he open the door as fast as he could and push pinkie out.

"Atem why-"Pinkie wa a fast talker so before she could finshe what she was saying she saw atem's coat stuck on the handle.

Soon Pinkie was in the freezing lake and saw the cart fell along with Atem.

"ATEM"Pinkie yelled **(A/N I FORGOT TO SAY IN MY LAST CHAPTER THAT IT WAS DARK WHEN PINKIE AND ATEM GOT ON THE FERRIS WHEEL)**

Pinkie was diving in the water and up for air she kept on searching but it was dark then she heard something from a far she look to her right and saw the ferris wheel and saw that another cart had fallen this time she saw blood "I got to find Atem"

Yami was under water having a hard time removing the his coat but then all seem lost when he couldn't hold his breathe anymore he then fanited.

Pinkie felt so sorry and said"This is all my fault if I have never left for Japan Atem wouldn't be in danger Yugi would have never died and and my friends would be alive I feel hopeless"Pinke then look up the night sky and Yelled"IF ANGELS ARE UP THERE HELP ME"

All of a sudden she saw a light it dove in the water and water seem warmer pinkie saw the light has stop moving and she dove in the water she saw the light and tried her best to get to it as soon she found she then saw atem and gasp in her mind she got closer and the light vanshed.

'Hold on Atem i'm going to save you'Pinkie thought

She triend and tried then she felt hopeless again then something was coming out of her the pocket of her jactit she grab it and it was knife she had an idea and rise her knfie and stirke down at the handle she kept doing it until the handle broke off and she carried Atem up to the sufface.

She got to land which surpriseing has sand then she triend to wake up atem.

"Hey Atem are you okay"She ask.

No reposce.

'Oh no please don't tell me he's dead'She thought.

"Please you gotta wake up"Pinkie said crying then felt hopeless and gave then remeber somwthing.

FLASHBACK

"I'm sorry Yugi turned around and Pinkie stab him and he fell to the grond and she stab him in the back which made him turned over and she stab him again and saying sorry then raise his bloody hand and said "Yami"

Later on she ran to kaiba corp and saw Twilight having her head hands and legs remove and she saw all her friends die like that.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

Pinkie then look angry and Yelled"NO I FAILED SO MANY TIMES I'M NOT GOING TO FAIL AGAIN"then she did CPR on Atem she kept on doing untill she heard a coughe water got in her she then took off her jackit as soon she saw atem eyes open she laid the jackit on Atem for warmth.

"I'm glad your okay"She said.

Atem smiled and said "Thank you your very brave"This made pinkie blush by his commnet then she heard something she turnd around and saw A news reporting alomst getting hit with a cart but thankfuly she sidn't get hurt and the fact no one was in that cart.

Atem stode up to make sure Pinkie was okay she seem paler.

"Are you okay"Atem ask.

Then pinkie turnd to atem to say she was fine but then fanited most likly from the cold.

"PINKIE ARE YOU OKAY"Atem yelled

PINKIE'S DREAM.

"Where am I"pinkie was on cliff and saw the sun shining.

"I wish someone was with me"Pinkie told her self then heard "Then turn around"This voice was flamiler to her so she turnd around and she saw 5 girls by the names of Rainbow dash,Rarity,Fluttershy,Applejack and Twilight and then Pinkie saw ehite buiteaful wings aper on there backs.

"GIRLS"Pinkie yelled and ran to them and she hug Twilight.

"It's great to see you again pink's"applejack said.

After a while of pinkie crying with joy and the girls comferting her.

"Pinkie there something we need to tell you"Twilight said.

"Yeah"pinkie sob.

"Pinkie were granting a wish of a friend of yours"Twilight whisperd.

"Who"pinkie ask

"You'll find out but the reason we won't grant a wish of yours is because we want to make you happy and your friend and we can only grant one wish"Rarity said.

"I don't care I just so happy to see you girls"Pinkie sob.

"Pinkie your friend getting worried you need to wake up"Fluttershy said.

"I'll see you girls every day"Pinkie talking about going to there graves.

"well look foward to it"Twilight said.

"But before you go can I ask you ask you girls something"Pinkie ask.

"Sure"Twilgiht said.

"Did you guys help me find atem"Pinkie was talking about the light she saw.

"Nope"Twilight said.

"Then I don't what that-It was Yugi"Pinkie said.

"Yes"Fluttershy said.

"Then where is he"Pinkie ask.

"He's not here but over you'll see him we must go."Twilight said then pinkie woke up.

PINKIE DREAM ENDS.

"What the...where am I"Pinkie look down and saw she was not at her apartment then she heard a voice.

"I'm glad your awake"Pinkie turned over and saw atem smileing at her.

"Where am i"She ask.

"Your at my house"Atem said.

Pinkie got off the bed and saw she was in atem pj's

"Sorry but your clothes were wet so I had to do something"

"It's okay"Pinkie then wanted to tell Atem about yugi and her dream so she did.

"Yugi are you sure"Atem ask.

"Yes"Pinkie look at the window and found out that it was the next day.

"Hey Me and my friends are going to plan Yugi's funrail do you wanna come"ATem ask.

Pinkie gave a smile and said yes.

LATER

Pinkie and atem were at the front door of tea's house.

They went inside and pinkie saw yugi's body in the room it had glass that was see through.

"Misstress tea 2 people are here"a maid came in tea room to see her friends.

"Okay"Tea said and the maid open the door for atem and pinkie and then she closed the everyone was shock to see pinkie.

"What she doing here"Joey ask.

"Alow me to explane"Atem said.

IN ANOTHER ROOM.

A red haired girl was in with her paranets that girl was tea younger sister.

"If you wanna see Yugi ask your sister"Her mother said.

"Yes mom"tea sister name was anzu and she went to tea's room.

"I see you had a bad life"ryo said.

"This is what at least I can do"Pinkie said then Anzu came in.

"Hey sis I was wondering if I could see yugi's body"Anzu ask.

"Sure"Tea said.

2 mintes later.

"So we need some tpye of coffin"joey said.

"We arn't going to talk about coffins jo-"Tristen was cut off because of a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"That sounds like Anzu"tea said then tea and her friends and family ran to anzu who look like she seen a ghost.

"Anzu whats worng"tea ask.

Then Auzu was poainting at something the see through door was open and anzu said"Tea look"

Tea walk over"What's the mat-"tea was cut off when she saw something then said."Guys look"

Yami pinkie and the others over in the room where yugi dead body was and with shock eyes everyone was in complety shock.

They saw a boy who look like yami but shorter coverd in blood and blood driping from knfie wounds and said"Ya...mi"the boy name was yugi who was walking and limbing then fell to the ground and fanited.

Then yami yelled.

"YUGI"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Hello It's me the creater of this story Name rosepetels I like to say before I begin this chapter is that I hate to say this but the story cooming to a end but not yet 2 or 3 chapters and then the story will end It kills me to say it because I love writeing this story I even had tears running a few chapters beacuse of how yami and pinkie felt thank you guys for your AWESOME reviews Thank You so much I must be honest when I frist pushlie this stoey I thought nobody would like it but Thank you guys so so much I love the reviews.:)

Rosepetels~

Chapter 9:I'm sorry and graveyard

Yami saw yugi faint and after yelling his name he ran to him and pick Yugi up yami tried waking him up.

"Yugi yugi wake up"Yami demaned.

Soon Pinkie and Joey ran to yami.

"Yug you okay"joey ask.

Pinkie was shock she remeber she killed him.

Joey then took yugi's pluse and found a pluse but it was weaK.

"HE HAS A PLUSE BUT HE'S DYING AGAIN"Joey yelled.

"SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR"Pinkie yelled

"I'll call our family doctor"Anzu said then ran.

**(A/N GUEST STAR FROM TRAUMA TEAM ALEART)**

Anzu ran to her room and grab her phine and called the family doctor"HELLO IS THERE"

LATER

The doctor came and ask if yugi could be a in an another room tea said the guest room would be okay and now everyone was waiting outside the guest room wanting aweswears.

While Yami was pacing biting his thumb.

'Please be okay'Yami thought.

Pinkie couldn't stand the fact he was worried because this what she was like when kaiba held them captive so she grab a frying pan and hit atem's face **(A/N THATS PINKIE PIE)**

"What was that for"ATem ask.

"Your worrying to much you need to clam down if you don't the first thing yugi see's will be your worried face"Pinkie said.

Atem knew what she was saying so he stayed clam while trying to see if his nose was breaking.

"Your right I need to stop and put up a smile but there something I still don't understand"Atem said.

"And what's that"grandpa ask.

"How did yugi come back to life"Atem ask.

'I like to know to-wait a mintuie my friends wish friend *GASP*Atem wish was yugi'Pinkie thought.

Soon came out with his jackit coverd in blood.

"So how is he"Joey ask.

"At the momment he's in a coma but he'll wake up but he does have scars from a knfie they'll scars will be on his body for the rest of his lefe from what I can tell."Gabe said which is he's real name.

"Thank you so much"Tea saod.

"No problem call me when he wakes up I need to ask him some things."Gabe said then left.

"So who wants t-uh...Pinkie why are sluking in the coner"Joey ask.

"Because Yugi will have those scars for the rest of his life and it's my flaut"Pinkie said.

Tea then touched her shoulder and had a smile Pinkie saw her smile"Cheer up it is Kaiba fluat the yugi has those scars so if you keep blaming your self Your friends from the heavens will be sad"Tea said.

Pinkie look at her with shock then smile"Your right"Pinkie said.

"Hey Atem go see yug' I bet the frist thing he see's will be you"Joey said.

"Yeah"Atem walk in the guest room and look at Yugi and just wanted to cry just because he was happy.

"Yugi"Atem whisperd he wanted to give him a kiss but once he was close to Yugi,Yugi eyes flutterd open.

"Ya-Yami"Yugi whsperd Atem heard his voice and he look up to yugi's eyes those eyes were yami greatest tresure.

"Hello Yami"Yugi whisperd.

Atem look at him with some shock because he long for yugi for so long he hug yugi.

"Ahh... Yami my chest your pressing on it to hard"Yugi was in pain manly from the knife wounds Atem let go as soon as he heard those words he didn't like seeing Yugi in pain.

"Sorry I didn't mean to"Yami talk very qinck.

Yugi gave a small chukle then said."It's okay I forgive you"Yugi whisperd still a little weak.

"Yugi There something I've been wanting to tell you"Yami said.

"What's that"Yugi ask.

Soon yami gave yugi a kiss on the lips yugi was in shock but soon return the kiss and wrap his arms around making the kiss go in deeper.

Outside the guest room Joey was wondering what took so long.

"I wonder whats going on in there"Joey open the the sighty the went"WHAO"Joey blushed.

"Whats wrong joey"Tea ask.

Then soon she open the door all the way and blushed.

Soon yugi and yami stop kissing and blushed in embssentment.

"Well well well look what we have here"Joey teased.

"I'll call the doctor"Anzu said then left.

'Oh yeah I almost forgot'Pinkie thought then up to yugi and bowed to say she was sorry"Im sorry"Pinkie said.

"It's okay I forgive you"Yugi whisperd.

"Thanks oh I gotta go"Pinkie remeberd something.

"Here if your gonna go take an umbrella it's raining"Tea said and she gave her a umberlla.

"Thanks"Pinkie said then left.

LATER

Pinkie went to her ampartment and this time she had a black dress on with flowers in her hand and went to the cemetery she walk over to 5 graves that were next to eachother that said the names of her decessed friends gave them each flowers she smiled then she heard a voice.

"Pinkie Pinkie pie no way"Pinkie knew this voice and tured around and was shock to see...

"Sheesh it's been a while"The girl said the girl name was...

Vinyl Scrach.

"Vinyl hey"Pinkie said in a cherry voice.

"Hey I didn't know you lived in japan"Vinyl said.

"I've moved here a mouths ago what about you"Pinkie ask.

"I was born in japan then my paranets wanted to live in amerca I wanted to move back so I earned money and left and live in japan"Vinyl said.

"Cool"Pinkie said.

"Why are you here anyways"Vinyl ask.

"Look"pinkie frowed and vinyl look at the graves and took off her glasses and look sad.

"Damn I didn't even know"Vinyl said.

"Why are you here"Pinkie ask.

"My grandmother here so I thought I say hi"Vinyl said.

"Hey we should hang out more"Pinkie said.

"Yeah we should here's my address well see ya I gotta go"Vinyl said while handing her a pince of paper with her address then Vinyl left.

Pinkie was happy to see her again then thought'Things are starting to look bright I mean Vinyl here Yugi back now there only one more thing to do'

TBC

**(A/N I HOPE YOU LIKED MY SURPIRSE GUESTS)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:FRIENDS FOREVER.

It was a mouth when Yugi came back soon yugi was back at home and he made a full recovery.

"Yugi are you sure about this"Yami ask while getting ready for school.

"Yes Yami I wanna go back to school"Yugi said.

"But Yugi Kaiba"Yami whisperd.

"I'll be fine but..."Yugi was looking down at his pants"We haven't seen Pinkie scent I forgave her do you think she's okay"Yugi ask.

""I hope so anyways if you wanna go to school I want you by-"Yami was cut after Yugi gave him a kiss.

"Yami I promise I'll be fine lets go"Yugi said and yami nodded they got there snow jackits beacause it was still winter.

Grandpa was down stairs watching tv and saw yugi and yami come down stairs.

"Oh Yugi your going to school"Grandpa ask.

"Yes"Yugi said.

"Well you two eat breakfest first"Grandpa said then soon yami and yugi ate there food and left once they got out it was snowing yugi had a smile on his face and yami smiled to.

"Yugi"Tea came out of now where with a jackit on and soon the others came along.

"Yug' You sure bout this"Joey ask.

"Yes joey"Yugi said.

Soon they were at the bus stop waiting for the bus the bus soon came and they got on.

Yami sat next to Yugi and yugi was laying on yami's shoulder.

It was 17 mintuene ride to school so when yami turnd aorund feeling like someone behide there he saw a girl with pink hair showing with a hood on the bus stop and the girl got off.

Yami was in shock wondering if that was Pinkie so he look out the window and saw the girl taking off her hood and showed a smile there was pinkie soon the bus started again.

The bus stop again where the school was yugi and his lover and friends got off and they went on the school grounds everyone at the school stop what they were doing and saw yugi with shock eyes 'Why is ev-oh no.'yugi thought as a bully came up to him and gave him a hug and said"Miss ya man"He said then left.

"Well thats new"Joey said.

Soon everyone was in class every student came up to yugi and said glad your back or sorry that you got hurt and even we missed you even some bullies who would bully said there happy he was back.

"Alright this is the respect you need yugi"Ryo said.

"Alright everyone take your seats and I'll take roll"The teacher by the name of .** (A/N I COULD NOT THINK OF ANY NAME UNTIL I WATHED HIGURASHI LOL XD)**

"Joey wheeler"

"Here"

"Atem moto"

"Here"

"Yugi moto"

"Here"

was a little shock to hear Yugi's voice she hadn't heard it in a long time she gave a smile then said "Great to have you back now then Seto Kaiba"

No repocse

"Seto kaiba"She said again.

"Hmm Guess he's not he-"She was cut off when she heard the silding door open to see Seto and said"Hello sorry i'm late"

"It's just be carful"She said.

"Of cousre"Seto was walking past yami and thought'Another day without Yugi po- WHAT'seto frozed when he saw yugi he was shock then yugi saw him once kaiba saw him he grab yugi by the neck and started choking and the students were in shock that's when joey gave kaiba a punch to the face and seto knocks some desk over that had no students Yami went by yugi's side helping him"You okay"Yami ask yugi said"Yeah".

" I'LL SEE YOU AFTER CLASS" yelled.

"Yes ."Kaiba said.

"Joey thank you for protecting your friend so i'll only give you warning scent there is no punching and kicking in school" said.

"Thank you"Joey said.

LATER

School was over for the day and yugi needed to use the bathroom.

"I'll be right back"Yugi said.

he went into the boys bathroom once he was done he wash his hands un knowing to him seto was behide and grab yugi's neck again and started chokeing him again.

"How are you alive"Seto whisperd.

Soon yami walk in and saw seto and what he was doing and pushed kaiba away and grab yugi and hissed at kaiba.

"Lets go yugi"Yami said.

LATER.

Kaiba had to change clothes for a meeting and his brother was jaoing him.

They left there mansion and went to the train station.

"What's wrong Seto"Mokuba ask.

"Nothing just argry"Seto said.

"Why"mokuba ask.

"Just am"Kaiba lied.

Un knowing to both of them a girl walking tords them.

"Mokuba I need to tell you som-"Seto was cut off because something pushed on to the tracks he turned around and saw Pinkiamnea saying"Giggle at the ghosties"

Mokuba grab his brother's hand but it was to late the train came by and destory kaiba's body hearing bones cracking skin reaping apart and organs and blood sqirting out.

Kaiba was dead.

Mokuba was now holding a disinbody hand and everyone at the station was screaming and in shock.

Mokuba wanted to cry then let go of the hand and ran to pinkie and sob.

"WHY DID YOU KILL MY BROTHER HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG WHY HE'S THE ONLY FAMILY I GOT WHY'D YOU KILL HIM"Pinkie gave mokuba a hug then said"Seto laptop you'll find something about your brother and why I did this" Pinkie then left offeirs were going to run after her then mokuba stop them they were in shock from the boy mokuba said this"SHE MIGHT HAVE A REASON ON WHY SHE KILLED HIM"

LATER THAT NIGHT.

Yugi and yami were home and there friends came along.

"Hello everyone"Grandpa said.

"Hello"Duke said and laid down on the couch.

"What are you doing"Tristin ask.

"Going to watch Tv.

Duke turned the tv on and the news was on Soon the reporter said.

"Breaking news Seto Kaiba has died 4:45 PM today."

Everyone was in shock.

"TURN IT UP"Joey said and duke turned it to max.

"Yes someone pushed him and he got hit by a train the person who pushed him was name Pinkiamnea Diena Pie"

"Pinkie"Yami whisperd.

"But right now it might be good news because we look on his laptop it turns out Pinkianmea Diena Pie friends were killed by this man"

"Poor gal"Tea whisperd.

"And he was planing to kill Yugi moto and if Pinkiamena didn't kill Yugi her friends will die but she said no considering we saw Yugi today the reason why he didn't kill Yugi himself was because Mokuba Kaiba would have been upset at his brother so if yugi did die Seto would have gone to jail so he Pinkiamana so if he did die Pinkie would get the blame and now before we sigh off Mokuba do you have anything to say"

"I don't know but I will forgive Pinkieama Beacuse she had to suffer"Mokuba said.

"Pinkiamnma will not be press charges or go to jail because if she didn't kill Kaiba Yugi might have died"

Duke then turned off the tv and everyone was in glee.

Then a knock came to the door and grandpa open it to see Pinkie pie "Please come in"Grandpa offerd Pinkie came inside and had a frown.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to kill Kaiba but if I didn't he eould have kill Yugi and-and I promise that's the last time I'll ever kill again"Pinkie cried over her broken promise then tea touched her shoulder and said"Pinkie we forgive and plus were happy you did this and that your our friend so please don't show tears"

Yugi came over to pinkie and gave her a hug"It's okay just be happy you have new friends and here to stay"Yugi said.

"It's not time to show tears Pinkie right now you must be in glee"Yami said.

Pinkie smiled so wide it almost seemed impossple her pale skin became a light pinkie her eyes showed happness her hair became a ginat puff all messing and puffing and said"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU NOW THATS KAIBA DEAD LETS PARTY"

"How can we"Ryo ask.

"OH I NEVER LEAVE HOME WITHOUT MY PARTY CANNON**"**Pinkie yelled in happness.**(A/N LIKE I FORGET THE PARTY CANNON)**

Pinkie grab her cannon and pushed the button and explosion of party stuff came out.

"Lets take the party outside"Joey said in glee.

And they did and there Vinyl was there in the backyard with her Dj.

"HEYA VINYL"Pinkie yelled.

"YEAH LETS PARTY"Vinly screamed and everyone was having fun.

1 MOUTH LATER

"Where are they"Tea ask.

"I don't know"Yugi said.

"Hey sorry were late"Pinkie waved hello and next to her was Vinyl in school unifroms.

"It's fine come on were late for school"Tea said.

**PINKIE POV**

I'm glad I can go to school with my new friends i'm so happy.

girls i'm smileing again thank you.

**YAMI POV**

Frist yugi's back kaiba's dead and we now Vinyl and Pinkie are our new friends things in the furture seem great.

**NORMAL POV**

"Oh I almost forgot today after school i'm having spring has come party you guys wanna come"Pinkie ask.

Everyone said "LIKE WE MISS A PINKIE PIE PARTY"

Yugi look up at yami and gave him a smile and yami smiled back then out of the blue they kiss that was yami's and yugi's greastest thing about the day there lips meeting.

"Yami I love you"Yugi said.

"I love you to"Yami said

Everything seems like the future bright and if there gonna be something going to destory they'll face it.

THE END

Thank you guys for the suport you given me to write but i'm sad thats it's over but I have good news I'm ending 2 sqeuls The 1 one called Trip to the maldives It's about yugi and yami on vaction and there gonna lemons the 2ed one called full moon this story like a yugioh advture story but with a guest if you wanna read these stories go on my accout to find them so i'll be easy to find them they'll come out as soon as it can.

Thanks for reading.

_Rosepetels~_


End file.
